Heroe
by Liss83
Summary: Ser super heroe puede ser dificil. sin contar que ser padre lo puede ser mucho mas. Pero ser padre y heroe al mismo tiempo...


La misión había sido larga, y aunque era multimillonario, definitivamente le cobraría horas extras a Fury. Por culpa de los extraterrestres que habían llegado esa tarde no había podido arreglar su nuevo traje y le dolía horrores la espalda. Todo lo que quería era darse un baño y dormir unas cuarenta y ocho horas de forma ininterrumpidas. Sin embargo cuando iba subir a su habitación decidió ir a dejar algo en su taller.

Ya llevaba un par de horas desde que había bajado a dejar ese algo y se había enfrascado en un arreglo a su traje, cuando recordó otra cosa importante y una sonrisa traviesa cruzo su rostro.

\- V.i.e.r.n.e.s. ubica al capipaleta y dile que me traiga tres cajas de mis donas – dijo Tony – hoy estoy inspirado. Le hare una modificación a mi armadura de ensueño

\- El capitán Roger llego hace un rato – dijo la A.I.

\- ¿Me trajo mis donas? – dijo el castaño

\- Me parece que no, señor – dijo V.i.e.r.n.e.s. –. Llego y subió lo más deprisa posible a la habitación del señorito Peter

\- Peter ya es un niño grande – dijo Tony – ¿Por qué Steve…? ¡Maldición! – grito corriendo hacia la habitación – soy el peor padre del mundo – pero se detuvo en seco en el umbral de la puerta ante la imagen que tenía frente a él. Sentado en la mecedora estaba Steve tarareando una suave canción de cuna con Peter en brazos vistiendo el traje de araña que él mismo le había diseñado

\- Y fue así como Iroman derroto a todos los malos – dijo Steve y sonrió viendo Peter se acomodó entre sus brazos bostezando ya dormido

\- Perdón – dijo Tony con un hilo de voz –, durante la batalla se me ocurrió una idea para mi armadura, creí que estaba…

\- Tranquilo – dijo Steve acostando a Peter en su cama

\- Le iba ayudar con su proyecto de ciencia – dijo Tony triste – soy el peor padre del mundo

\- Mañana es sábado. Le podrás ayudar – dijo Peter

\- Me va odiar – dijo Tony

\- Tiene seis años y quiere ser como Iroman – dijo Steve

\- Mejor que sea como la Capipaleta congelada de su padre – dijo Tony yéndose a su habitación cabizbajo

\- Tony… – dijo Steve enternecido por la actitud del castaño

Siguió a su pareja hasta su habitación y lo vio ir al baño, para segundos después volver en pijama y meterse en la cama mientras sus lágrimas caía. Lo abrazo por la espalda y le beso el cuello.

\- Tranquilo amor – le susurro Steve al oído – mañana se lo compensas todo estará bien

\- Se supone que haríamos el proyecto juntos – abrazándose a Steve –. Ya sabes, para afianzar nuestros lazos como padre e hijo.

\- V.i.e.r.n.e.s. me dijo que Peter aún no ha hecho su proyecto – dijo Steve –. De hecho te está esperando para hacerlo contigo

\- No mientas – dijo Tony

\- V.i.e.r.n.e.s. por favor– dijo Steve

\- Enseguida capitán – dijo la A.I. y proyecto en la pared la imagen del niño en la sala pintando en un cuaderno

\- Y mi papi dijo que me ayudaría – concluyo el pequeño

\- Es posible que los señores regresen muy de noche – dijo la A.I.

\- No importa – dijo Peter –. Si él lo prometió, él lo va cumplir

\- Ahora me siento mucho peor – dijo Tony

\- ¿Y si yo te hago sentir mejor? – dijo Steve besándole el cuello

\- Aun no me siento mejor – dijo Tony por lo que Steve lo beso más –. Nada. No hay cambios aun

\- Déjame ver – dijo Steve empezando a quitarle la ropa

\- Nada – dijo Tony con los ojos cerrados

\- ¿seguro? – pregunto Steve

\- Completamente – dijo Tony mordiéndose el labio inferior –, mi tristeza no se va

\- ¿Y ahora? – dijo Steve quitándole la camisa y besándole el torso alrededor del reactor

\- Esfuérzate más – gimió Tony y Steve le quito el pantalón – casi lo logras

\- ¿Qué más te podría quitar…? – dijo Steve empezando a quitarle la ropa interior

\- ¿Papá? – dijo la vocecita de Peter del otro lado de la puerta – ¿estás ahí?

\- ¡Peter! – grito Tony aventando a Steve lejos de la cama, quien se lastimo la espalda en el transcurso – dame un segundo, arañita – y se vistió a toda prisa – Pasa, cielo

\- ¡Papi! – grito Peter corriendo a abrazarse de Tony – ¡Papi! ¡Ya volviste! ¿acabaste con muchos malos?

\- Claro que si – dijo Tony levantándolo en brazos – yo soy Iroman

\- ¡Si! – dijo Peter feliz

\- Y con uno que otro bueno también – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie mientras hacia una mueca de dolor

\- Te prometo que mañana haremos juntos el proyecto – dijo Tony

\- Te quiero papi – dijo Peter abrazándose a Tony quien se emocionó. Steve solo pudo sonreír ante la tierna escena – ¡tú eres mi héroe!


End file.
